


Keeping you warm

by sasuhina_gal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Sharing of jackets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasuhina_gal/pseuds/sasuhina_gal
Summary: Lance couldn't be more annoyed when the fire alarm goes off at 3 am, but when his crush Shiro offers to take him out to eat after being kicked out of the dorm, he takes up on the chance. Could the event lead to something he wants?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story as a response to my stupid dorm’s fire alarm going off at 3 am in the morning and because I was still in a sleepy daze, I didn’t grab a jacket and my friend had to let me snuggle with her so I didn’t freeze. I thought, shance fic idea, and my friends on a shance chat I’m on said that there was one, but they wanted to see more. Hopefully, I can do them justice. Enjoy.

“Are you fucking serious?” Lance muttered when the blaring sound of the fire alarm went off. He groaned as he pulled himself out of bed and grabbed his green army jacket from the end of his bed. He stuffed his feet into his shoes and yanked his phone from its charger. He looked to the empty bed; Rolo hadn’t come back after all. He left the room and followed other people down the stairs and out the door.

He can hear other students complaining as they stepped outside in various dress, some with protection against the cold wind, others without. He zipped his coat up and rubbed his exposed legs together. He didn’t really think to pull on pants over his boxers, but nothing he could do about it now. Someone went passed him and bumped shoulders with him. Feeling off balance, Lance tried to catch his when someone grabbed him from behind. He turned his head to see his freshman orientation leader, Shiro.

Takeshi Shirogane was a junior and had been one of his orientation leaders during his freshman year. He was kind and kept the group on task, his leadership skills oozing out of him. He was also Lance’s crush. He couldn’t help it, the guy was good looking and his personality was great. Lance had seen him hanging out with students from other years and he was still just as nice. The only problem was he didn’t really get a chance to talk to Shiro after orientation week was over. He felt like a love sick school girl pinning from a far, but he was slightly scared to approach him.

“Sorry about that. Are you ok?”

“Uh, yeah. I’m good.”

Shiro gave him a kind smile. Lance just seemed to notice that Shiro was standing in front of him without a shirt, leaving his well-defined chest exposed.

“Uhh, aren’t you cold?”

Shiro shrugged, “a bit.” He looked at the dorm building, where the alarm was still going off, looking frustrated, “I was heading back from the bathroom when the alarm went off. I just went and grabbed my keys before my roommate dragged me out. God, who cooks at 3 am?”

Lance shrugged, “college students?”

Shiro gave him a small smile before he let a shiver. He watched Shiro cross his arms and rubs his arms to try and get warmth. His eyes were drawn to how his biceps moved and buldged slightly. He stopped his thoughts from going anywhere and pulled off his jacket and handed it to Shiro.

Shiro stared at the bundle of green fabric before looking at Lance again, “I’m confused.”

“I’m lending you my jacket. You’re shirtless and it’s freezing.”

“But what about you?”

Lance tried not to blush at the genuine concern in the other man’s voice. “My shirt is pretty thick. They’re probably going to shut the alarm off any minute now. Don’t worry.”

Shiro looked hesitant but as another breeze passed through, he took the jacket from Lance’s hand. He quickly found the arms and slid them in. however, while he and Lance where only a few inches apart in height, Shiro was broader. Lance saw how tightly the arms fitted on Shiro’s arms and the end of it reached barely to the waist. He could tell there was no way Shiro would be able to zip it up either.

_‘God, how ripped is this guy? I might have fallen for his personality mostly, but I can definitely see myself falling for his body too. God, I bet he gives the best cuddles. His arms look like they were built for it.’_

“Sorry it’s so tight.” Lance said, trying to keep his eyes on Shiro’s face.

“It’s fine. It’s warm.” The silence that followed felt awkward. Lance couldn’t really look at Shiro and Shiro, who wanted to say something, didn’t know what.

Shiro remembered Lance from his group. The tall Cuban teen was loud and attention grabbing. He was still the nicest person he met, but he had a stubborn attitude when he wanted. He found it hard not to be drawn to Lance’s bright personality. When he saw Lance on stage for the school’s first play of the year, he was impressed. Then when he saw Lance again in the teaser show for Burlesque, yeah. Shiro found himself interested but he didn’t really know Lance that well. He wanted to, and he thanks to this interaction, he wanted it even more.

The front door opened and one of the security guards stepped out, “everyone, the alarms are taking a while to reset. I don’t want to keep you here longer than normal, so I suggest you go and spend the night at other dorms.”

This caused a wave of complaints from the students. Lance would have been one of them himself. Hunk was off campus visiting his girlfriend and he was not risking going into Pidge’s room. Last he saw, the young student hadn’t gotten any sleep. He had no place to crash.

“Hey,” Lance looked at Shiro, who pulled a lanyard with keys and an abundance of keychains, “do you have a place to crash?”

“No, not really.”

“If you want, I know a pretty good diner nearby. The coffee is really good and owner practically never sleeps.”

Willingly spend time with Shiro? Who personally asked him to go with him to a diner, maybe to keep him company? “Yeah, sure. If that’s ok.”

“Of course. Come on, I parked my car on the other side of the building.”

“I thought we weren’t allowed to do that.” Lance asked as he followed Shiro away from the crowd of students.

Shiro gave him an innocent look, that he knew wasn’t, “really? I had no clue.”

_‘Good guy Shiro likes to break the rules? Oh I’m so interested.’_

Soon they were in the car and Shiro let the heat turn on. He watched Lance rub his legs to try and get warmth there, trying his hardest not to stare. He cleared his throat and turned his head.

“Um, getting warm?”

“Yeah, thanks. I guess since sleep doesn’t seem to be an option I could eat. Or at least down enough coffee to keep me awake for my stupid 8 am class.”

“I hope you don’t mind spending time with me that you could be using to sleep.” Shiro said as he pulled away from the dorms and towards the campus exit.

“I don’t mind. The company is really good so I can’t be upset.” Lance said, with a small smile on his face.

As oppose to the silence before, this one didn’t feel awkward. It felt normal. Lance felt comfortable as he let Shiro drive him to the diner. He still glanced over and looked at Shiro still dressed in his jacket. A small ball of warmth grew in his chest. He felt like Shiro was his, even he knew he wasn’t. Maybe it was because he had the knowledge that it was because of him that Shiro was warm.

They eventually pulled into the parking lot of a diner. Lance spotted a ginger man at one of the tables through the window. He must have noticed Shiro’s headlights because he looked up and squinted his eyes to see outside. They got out of the car just as the man came over and opened the door.

“Shiro? What in heavens name are you doing here so late?”

“Hi Coran.” Shiro greeted, looking sheepish, “is it ok if we come in?”

“Of course boy. Both of you, get in here. It’s freezing outside.” Shiro led Lance to the front door, letting him in first. When inside, Lance got a better look at the man. His bright ginger orange hair was in a mullet and his moustache looked like something Nigel Thornberry would have.

“Uh, Lance, this is Coran. He owns this diner. Coran, this is Lance. He goes to school with me.”

“Coran,” a voice from behind the red bar yelled, “who’s there?” Lance spotted a woman with dyed white hair poking her head from where he guessed the kitchen was. She came out and looked at both him and Shiro. He knew they had to be a sight to see, half dressed. “Shiro? Is there something you need to tell me?”

Shiro seemed even more embarrassed. He had to admit that the red that took over Shiro’s face made him look cute. “Uh, Allura, this is Lance.”

“Lance? Wait is this –”

Shiro cut Allura off quickly. He had spoken about Lance a few times to his friend, but he knew that Allura wouldn’t hesitate to try and embarrass him. “Uh, yeah. Anyway, the fire alarm in our dorm went off and because it’s taking so long for the alarm to reset, they told us to go to other dorms. I invited Lance over so we could have somewhere warm to talk.”

“Talk, of course.” Allura gave him a knowing smile before turning to Lance, “you guys must be cold. Come sit at the bar, I’ll get you two some coffee.”

They sat down and Lance started turning the stool in place, as if to entertain himself.

“This place looks pretty cool. How’d you find it?” Lance asked

“Oh, well I meet Allura when I did cross credits at our sister college, Altea College. We were working on a project and she brought me here, since her uncle Coran owns it. I’ve come here ever since.”

“He fell for the blueberry pie.” Allura said as she set the two mugs in front of them. “In fact, I think we still have some left over. You two want a slice?”

Shiro looked at Lance who shrugged, “I could eat, I guess.”

“Coming right up.”

Lance picked up the sugar dispenser and tilted it allowing a long stream of sugar to pour in his coffee. Shiro looked at the cup before looking at Lance. “You like a ton of sugar huh?”

“You can blame my dad. He has a huge sweet tooth he passed to all his kids, all 7 of them.”

“That’s right. I forgot you mentioned you had a ton of siblings.”

“Yeah, 3 boys and 4 girls. My mom has her word cut out for her, but it makes me like kids a bit better, I guess.”

“I can see you with a ton of kids. I saw you in the fall play, so you must be good at entertaining.”

Lance smiled at the praise. “I like performing. I originally came here for a bio major, but I switched it to Theatre halfway through my first year. My parents weren’t really surprised. Being on stage feels good, like you’re powerful. But that probably sounds strange.”

Shiro shook his head. He like how Lance’s eyes lit up when he talked about being on the stage. “We all have things that make us feel like that. You take to being on stage really well.”

“Thanks. What about you? I keep seeing you around but I feel like I don’t know a ton about you.”

“What do you want to know?”

 _‘Everything? Ok, breath Lance, don’t creep the guy out.’_ “whatever.” Lance realised that wasn’t different from what he wanted to ask, but too late now.

“Ok. I study history, myths mostly. My roommate likes to tell me I keep my nose in books more than he does, and he’s an engineering major. I can’t help it, the stories are really interesting.”

“I can get like that sometimes. When I was reading the book for Wicked, I couldn’t put it down.”

Allura came over and set down a plate with a slice of blueberry pie with two forks. Shiro glared at her, but she shrugged and looked innocent. “It was our last slice. I didn’t want one to have only. Coran,” she called to her uncle, “I need a hand with something back here.”

“What could you possibly need?”

“Coran.”

Shiro held in a groan of annoyance as Coran seemed to get what Allura wanted him for. He covered his face as Coran followed his niece back to the kitchen. Lance didn’t seem to notice anything but looked over at Shiro, who still had his face covered in embarrassment.

“You ok?”

“Yeah, just thinking of ways to kill Allura.”

“Huh?”

“Never mind. Go ahead; the pie’s good trust me.”

Lance took a piece and tried not to moan at the taste. “Oh my god. This is really good.”

The conversation continued from there. Sharing the pie, Lance found out more than he ever knew about Shiro and he returned the favour. They didn’t really notice that they had faced their seats towards each other, their legs grazing each other. The scene was broken when Lance heard Pidge’s ringtone coming from his phone. Which was in the jacket he had lent Shiro.

“Uh, just a sec.” getting closer to him, Lance grabbed his phone from the pocket. “Hello?”

“Lance, where are you? I heard your dorm’s alarm went off. Why didn’t you come over here?”

“Well, you haven’t really slept, so I didn’t want to bother you.”

“Ok, but where are you? It’s almost 5 am.”

5 am? He and Shiro had been talking for almost 2 hours? Wow, he knew he talked a lot, but he didn’t think he’d be so fine blabbering to Shiro for so long.

“I’m uh,” he looked at Shiro, who gave him a small smile, which he felt himself return, “I’m with a friend. Do you know if the alarm got reset yet?”

“Yeah. You should get back to get some sleep.”

“Uh, yeah. We’ll head back now.”

“Wait, we? Lance, who are you –” Lance hung up before Pidge could finish the question. He knew Pidge, they were going to ask a million questions once he got back on campus.

“Uh, so apparently the alarms got reset.”

“Yeah, we should get you back. 8 am class right? I don’t want you up any longer. I’d feel really badly if you missed your class because of me.”

“Uh, no. I didn’t mind. Thanks for inviting me here.” Lance couldn’t really look at Shiro. He was right, Shiro didn’t have to invite him to the diner but he did. He was glad he got the chance and he really hoped he got another.

After Allura assuring them that the food was free, the two set off back to campus. The calm silence made Lance feel sleepy and he was sure he dozed because the next time he opened his eyes, he saw the front door to their dorm. On the steps sat Pidge, hunched over their laptop.

They climbed out of the car and Pidge closed the laptop as they approached.

“What are you doing here?”

“Making sure you got back. Hey Shiro.”

“Hi Pidge.”

He didn’t bother asking if they knew each other. It was Pidge, they knew everything.

“Oh, here.” Shiro pulled off Lance’s jacket and handed back to him, “it really helped, thanks.”

“Yeah, no problem.” Lance said as he pulled it on. The warmth that Shiro left made Lance shiver. “Thanks for letting me spend time with you.”

“No problem. Um, if you want, I could come over to your room whenever you have free time.”

“Oh you could sleep there if you want to.” Pidge butted in. seeing the confused looks they were getting, they explained, “Turns out Rolo almost set the kitchen on fire trying to make his girlfriend her favourite food. Why at 3 am, I don’t know, but he’s on academic suspension with his added other offences.”

“Oh. Uh, yeah I guess if you wanted, I’m in 304.”

“I’m in 401 if you want to return the favour. I’ll see you around ok?”

Lance nodded and watched as Shiro gave him one last smile before going back into their dorm. He continued to stare, ignoring Pidge, who was staring at him, with a knowing look on their face.

“So, how was your date?”

“Pidge, there is nothing you could tease me about that could put me off my mood.” Lance said, as he pulled his jacket closer to him, taking in Shiro’s warmth.

“So I take it you’re visiting his room?”

“You’ll have to pry my away with a crow bar.” He said, heading to the door. 

“Wouldn’t expect anything less. But just to make sure, I can tease you even more after you two start dating right?”


End file.
